


[吹亮]年龄操作

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede





	1. Prologue

这不是十代第一次进行穿越时空的旅行，但绝对是最糟糕的一次。被甩出来的那刻，他感觉自己仿佛被扔进了滚筒洗衣机里搅了半个小时。  
摇了摇脑袋试图让自己清醒一点，他开始环视了四周，又和身旁的精灵交换了意见，大大咧咧的把手搭在那个自称是后辈可年纪怎么看都和自己差不多的人身上，“抱歉，游星。好像凯撒的电子终结龙干扰了定位，把我们扔到奇怪的地方了。”  
游星顺着十代的目光看向慢慢敞开的大门，“在他们发现之前，请让我呼唤红龙送十代前辈回去吧。”  
然而前辈却没有理会他的提议，极其震惊失态的对着门内的孩子喊出了一个名字，“凯撒？！”

十代努力的模仿了当时那个吃惊到仿佛要把眼珠子掉出来的表情，由于太考验面部肌肉的灵活性，他看起来有点像是抽筋了，“……然后啊，我跟游星说，你回自己的时代就好啦，我过一段时间就可以回去了。”他拍了拍身边低着头端坐的小孩，笑容闪亮，“不过出了一点小意外，把他也带回来了。”  
吹雪忍住扑过去把那个包子脸的亮抱进怀里的冲动，干咳了两声，“那约翰这边又是怎么回事？”  
来自北欧的少年看起来比十代还要无辜，“宝玉兽把我也拖去了二十年前。”言下之意都是意外，不是他们想要把那个时空中的丸藤亮和天上院吹雪带回来。  
一直充当背景板的丸藤亮盯着对面的幼年吹雪看了一会，直到对方不安的瑟缩了下身体，鼓起勇气朝他微笑以后终于开口了，“饭也吃得差不多了，有什么话就说吧。”


	2. 7

三十分钟之后，亮依然板着张没什么表情的脸带着两个小鬼等吹雪停车。那个以“亮飙车的样子会吓到人”为借口剥夺他开车权利的人出来的时候，美滋滋的摆了个风骚的pose，“一秒倒车入库，我是不是很帅？”  
亮挑起眉梢，却也无意跟他计较。他蹲下身，无声的朝褐发孩童伸出手，等那只纤细的手掌落在自己掌心，便稍稍用力把人揽进怀里，直接抱了起来，“走，回家了。”  
留下吹雪和面部神经尚未坏死但是也不怎么说话的小亮面面相觑，吹雪挣扎了一下，力争让自己不要看起来太像在拐卖儿童，“恩，亮君跟我一起走好吗？回你未来的家。”  
抱着迷你版电子终结龙的小亮点点头，一本正经的道谢，“那就麻烦吹雪先生了。”

怎么跟尚未认识的两个小朋友解释你们未来已经是恋人现在住在一起这种事情，亮是不准备花费精力去思考的。反正看起来那边三个人相处的还算愉快，全交给吹雪就行……  
他抱着被子穿过客厅，坐在沙发上已经开始决斗的两个小鬼和充当裁判的吹雪忙得连抬头跟他打招呼的功夫都没有。他驻足稍微看了一会，对自己那会完全不入流的卡组不予置评，皱着眉走进了客房。  
目前同居的住所是亮买下的，吹雪则负责了装修和置办家具。选择这里就是因为地段良好，又胜在面积够大，足够安排偶尔来探望他们的亲朋好友——话虽如此，也只有逢年过节大家会把聚会的地方定在这里，毕竟没有人愿意跑来当一枚瓦数过万的电灯泡。  
这就直接导致了客房完全是未经打扫的状态。如果不良情绪可以具象化的话，亮相信自己周身的低气压已经把这间房间淹没掉了。但是再不情愿这周也是他打扫卫生，他叹了口气，认命的挽了袖子开始收拾。

门外那边的决斗大概快结束了，能听见两个小鬼以奇怪的方式熟络起来。亮一边铺床一边回忆当初是怎么和吹雪从认识发展到好友又转变成恋人，刚回忆到某次没头没尾的决斗时，小吹雪很兴奋的声音传过来，“哎，亮君也是哥哥吗？我有个很可爱的妹妹，叫做明日香……”提起了妹妹，他又有些失落，“不知道她在幼儿园会不会被欺负。”  
这件事还在亮的了解范围内。吹雪父母离异的早，他和明日香都是在全日制的寄宿学校长大，在明日香还是个普通的、脾气温和的小女孩时，他们没少受人欺负。  
现在这个反应，应该不会哭吧？亮不由得停下了手上的动作，等待外面的动静。即便那个是过去的恋人，这么点大也让他觉得无从下手，不过唯一可以庆幸的是，吹雪还在那里……  
“亮在想什么？”然后他就落入一个温暖的怀抱里。吹雪把脑袋架在他肩膀上，拉长声音道，“哎，别分神嘛，就算以担心我当理由，也不可以偷懒哟。”  
亮侧开脸，让那湿热的吐息避开已经微红的耳朵，“你这样才影响我打扫卫生。”他说完想要推开吹雪，可触碰到搭在腰间的手时，还是改为轻轻一按，“真的不用管吗？”  
吹雪满不在乎的摇头，“我当时没有认识亮，不就是这么过来的吗？没事。”他把头埋进亮的肩窝，深吸了一口气，狡黠的笑道，“亮这么担心我啊？”  
早就不是当初被他几句话调侃到手足无措的小男生了，丸藤亮看了他一眼把他从身上掀下来，淡淡的道，“有人比我关心多了。”  
听他这么一说吹雪果然来了兴趣，扒着门缝看的不亦乐乎。亮得了空赶紧整理客房，却不想那个跑去在自己家玩偷窥的家伙笑着过来拽他要他一起看——透过狭窄的门缝，小亮正笨拙的安慰强颜欢笑的小吹雪，一个人急的脸都红了，另一个大概是不好意思，也是红着脸。  
吹雪看看大的又看看小的，忍不住破了功，扑到客房的床上抱着枕头打滚，“亮这么多年一点都没变过呢。”  
亮忍了很久还是决定把这人踹下去。白瞎他担心那么久还折腾好不容易收拾好的床，不踹他踹谁！

等两个人把客房收拾好，外面两个小号的已经困的睁不开眼，靠在一起头直往下点。察觉到有人过来小亮努力的想要坐直身体，惊动了小吹雪，两个人便一起揉着眼睛打哈欠。  
吹雪看他们这样觉得非常好玩，挨个摸了摸脑袋，“困的话先睡一会。”亮抱着手臂看他哄过去的自己睡觉，扬了扬眉露出个玩味的笑。  
果不其然，等人彻底睡着吹雪立刻蹲下身，伸出食指戳戳这个又戳戳那个，直把两张尚未完全褪去婴儿肥的包子脸戳成了苹果。眼见着他就要转戳为捏，亮抢先过去把睡着的小孩抱了一个起来，吹雪一看，又是幼年的他自己。  
小孩睡得挺沉，发出几声迷糊的梦呓就自发的把头枕在亮的肩膀上。亮很刻意的看了眼哭笑不得的恋人，面色如常的开口道，“外面睡容易受凉，送去客房吧。”  
“是——”拉长声音回了一句，吹雪把小亮也抱起来，追上恋人的脚步。他偷瞄着亮的脸色，还是忍不住问道，“小亮膝盖上贴的创口贴看起来是昨天的，手臂上还有点擦伤……十代他们到底是怎么回来的？”  
亮蹲在床边把小吹雪的鞋子和外套脱了，正帮他盖被子，闻言回头检查了一下，为十代解释道，“应该是我自己在道场里摔的，不是过来受的伤。”  
吹雪无言片刻，插着腰指控某人的自虐行为，“你平时就对自己的身体很不在意，原来也是从小养成的坏习惯。”  
“反正没病没灾的长大了。”亮慢吞吞的回答道。他躲掉吹雪埋怨的眼神，俯身帮小吹雪掖好被子，低声道，“按十代他们的说法，时空的错乱大概会维持一个星期——虽然不晓得具体是几天，日用品还是要买的。我出一趟门。”  
吹雪点了点头，“等你回来也快晚饭了。”两人合计完分头行动，吹雪本想去厨房，半只脚刚出房间又退了回来，拿了急救包翻了点酒精和棉球，小心翼翼的帮小亮擦拭伤口。确实不算非常严重，但是吹雪还是心疼得紧，清理了一下又上了药，也不管小亮睡着根本听不见，用以前哄明日香的办法吹了吹伤口，口中念念有词，“痛痛都飞走！”  
他自己知道这动作幼稚的不行，可房间里现在也没有别的人，于是做的心安理得。他又戳了戳并排躺着的两个小孩，轻手轻脚把小亮那截藕节一样细嫩的胳膊放入了被子，悄悄的退出了房间。

这午睡按照常理而言已经太迟，但对吹雪来说却是正好，想来亮那边也是同样的想法。他们从在一起的那天就知道他们不会有孩子，而亮更是对小孩子完全没有兴趣。吹雪一直对此抱有遗憾，却不晓得是不是这种遗憾过深，居然真的有了让他过把瘾的机会。  
他把这件事当成难得的消遣，却不想今天的一切仅仅是个开始，最终也不知谁消遣了谁。

亮回来的时候带着一袋子的牙刷毛巾，还有两套明显嫌大的睡衣。一问才知道原来睡衣正好卖到断码，他不得已尽量拿了两件最小的，可是穿到人身上还是大了几圈，长长的袖子脱下来盖住了手腕。  
小吹雪和小亮互相看了看都有点想笑，吹雪也笑了，蹲下身帮他们卷袖子，一边忙一边说，“你们醒的倒是正好，来吃饭吧。”  
他大有拿人当大型娃娃的劲头，就差给两个小号的再梳个新发型，自然就漏过了小亮一瞬间流露的紧张，等四个人一起坐到餐桌边上，吹雪才发现自己犯了个不大不小的错误。  
亮挑食这件事他早已有了深刻的认识，但是在一起那么久，百般努力下他多少还是劝的恋人开始吃一些以前坚决拒绝的菜式，今天却是不巧，几道菜都是后来才被亮接受的。吹雪犹豫了下，刚准备去再准备点什么，就看到小亮以壮士断腕的勇气挟了点菜，只尝了一口便埋头吃饭，好半天才苦大仇深的盯着面前的菜，想挑点自己能吃的出来。  
吹雪看的好笑，拿胳臂肘捅了捅亮，换来对方一记冷眼，登时笑的趴到了桌上。小吹雪偷偷看了看两位大人，自以为天衣无缝的趁机把小亮唯一动筷子的菜换给了新朋友。  
亮被笑的脸上有点挂不住，偏偏吹雪爬起来以后又学着小号的自己把菜里的生姜挑掉推到他面前，满脸故意作出的讨好的笑，被踩了一脚才转过头去笑的肩膀直抖。他皱着眉毛，却没再挑切细了混在土豆里的生姜丝，坚定地吃了起来。

一顿暗潮汹涌的晚饭吃完，四个人都坐到了沙发上。吹雪一开始只跟过去的自己说是好朋友合住在一起，现在亮也配合的和他隔了点距离，没有靠在一起。而小亮更是坐的笔直，连带着想扑在沙发里的小吹雪都不得已坐直了身体。没多久他们就被电视屏幕里的决斗吸引了注意力，兴奋的握紧了拳头，把规矩的坐姿忘在了脑后。  
亮扫了眼，发现是次一级的职业联盟比赛，两名选手的实力说不上强，但胜在卡组的配置新奇，打出了不少亮眼的连锁。  
这种水平的决斗在他和吹雪看来仅仅停留在“有趣”的程度上，很多方法并不适用于他们，所以只是简单的聊聊，但小亮却是看的非常专注，还时不时小声的和新朋友聊起刚才看到的连锁。二十年的时间，决斗革新的不仅是卡池还有新规则，初看起来当然磕磕绊绊，两个人一开始还记得小声的讨论，后来发现没被阻止便头碰头的聊了起来。  
“先攻不抽卡了吗？”  
“看起来是的。咦，为什么重开连锁了？”  
……  
“这张卡好像没见过……”  
“亮君也没印象吗？看来是新卡呢。”

吹雪做失意捧心状，小声的和亮抱怨，“你说他们为什么不来问我呢？”他认真的研究着恋人的表情，自说自话的去摸那张没什么波动的脸，“一定是亮太严肃把他们吓到了，恩。”  
哼笑了声任那只手在脸上轻轻划过，亮低声道，“那不是正好？”他按住那只手，把手指挤进去十指相扣，放在了身侧，微微闭上了眼睛。  
吹雪被这大胆的动作吓了一跳，转眼又发现根本没人在意他们的小动作，有些错愕的眨了眨眼，也跟着顺其自然，放松肩膀倒在了自家沙发上。

比赛打了挺久，到了睡觉的点数两个沉浸在决斗里的小孩还是兴奋的睡不着。吹雪开始后悔让他们睡了一觉。亮刚才就去洗漱了，意思是交给他来哄人睡觉，他站在门口努力的回忆着小时候怎么哄明日香，一边又分心呐喊小亮不肯睡觉的样子太可爱了！  
好在小吹雪发现了未来的自己在苦恼什么，拽了拽小亮的袖子，小声说，“亮君，我有点困了……”  
小亮扭头过去看了看挂钟，脸上有些慌，赶忙收起了自己的卡组道歉，“抱歉，我没注意到时间。是该睡觉了。”他恋恋不舍的把卡组放进卡包，郑重的放在床头，朝它们说了句“晚安”。  
小吹雪此时已经爬上了他们共享的床，又穿过被子爬到这头来朝小亮勾了勾手指，一副神秘的样子。等小亮凑过来，他半坐起身，撩开小亮的刘海在额头上吻了下，笑着说，“亮君晚安！”  
这可好，小亮急的手足无措，他讷讷的退了半步，又记着长辈说过不能失礼，斟酌了下，笨拙的踮起脚，在小吹雪脸颊上亲了一下，一本正经的回礼道，“吹雪君晚安。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊小亮的初吻！”吹雪看到这幕直接哀嚎了起来，亮过来的时候还宽面条泪扒着门框不肯松手。亮试着拽了他一把发现拽不动，好气又好笑的问，“你要呆到什么时候？”  
“嗯……如果亮愿意过来给我一个吻安抚我受伤的心，现在就可以走。”吹雪状似认真的思考了一下如此答道。  
亮把手掌贴在门上，俯身在他唇上掠过，熟悉的气息稍纵即逝，再看时他已经起了身，“可以了吧。”  
吹雪目瞪口呆，良久才压低了声音讶异道，“亮你什么时候学会耍赖了——根本没有亲到！”  
心情大好的某人瞟了他一眼，神态自若的答道，“再不起来你晚上也不用上床了。”  
吹雪权衡了一会认命的爬起来跟着走进了主卧室。

离他们睡觉的点数还早，但是休赛期他们也没有什么要紧的事情，吹雪得了空开始研究菜谱，亮则戴了副防辐射的眼镜看往年存下的比赛录像，偶尔还记记笔记。一人占了一边书桌，仿佛睡在客房的小插曲的并未扰乱过生活的旋律。  
过了刚在一起那种恨不得日日黏在一处的蜜月期，他们已经习惯了新的生活方式，只不过，仅限于不在床上的时候……

“小时候的我真可爱啊。”吹雪忽然转过来，一张俊脸上笑意满满，“是吧，亮。”  
闻言抬头的亮似乎想了想恋人幼年时的样子，难得坦率的点了点头。  
得了肯定的回答，吹雪便站起来，把人困在转椅椅背和手臂的囹圄中，居高临下的问，“那，亮是更喜欢的现在的我，还是以前的我？”他白天几次都看到恋人优先照顾那个包子脸的自己，多少还是有些吃味，此刻见亮没有反抗，压低了身体，含住他的耳垂厮磨，轻轻呵了一口气，“告诉我答案呀。”  
亮微微仰起头接受自上而下的撩拨，唇畔浮起浅笑，“你说呢？”他伸手撩了一束垂下的褐色发丝。和他偏硬的发质不一样，吹雪的头发柔软服帖，就如主人的个性。他把玩着那缕头发，口气淡淡的，却自有一分傲气，“我对那个萝卜丁好是因为他叫天上院吹雪，是你过去的样子。换作别的小孩……”他哼了一声，“你什么时候看我注意过？”  
吹雪最喜欢的就是他这副样子，理所当然的狂妄，单是挑起眉梢看人的样子就足够摄人心神。他心思一动，顺着白皙的面庞吻到了丰润的嘴唇，用牙齿咬住了轻轻厮磨，半晌才轻声道，“可我不一样，我喜欢小孩子，喜欢还会跟我脸红撒娇的亮……”低沉的笑声从喉咙深处滚出来，“这可怎么办呢。”  
手臂环住了他的脖颈，缠绵细密的亲吻落在那张英俊的令人生妒的脸上，直到把吻印遍，仿佛打下烙印，亮才漫不经心的顺着恋人的话低声道，“稍微补偿你一下？”

阵地转移到床上，但这次是亮把吹雪按在床上，再跨坐上去。他顺手解开了睡衣的纽扣，露出锁骨和半片胸膛，爽快的俯下身来，用手指与唇舌，或者任何能想到的部位来取悦自己的恋人。  
那双褐色的眼睛因为情欲浮起了一层薄雾，又仿佛深沉了几分，变成更加晦暗的颜色。吹雪抬起头，将自己的脖子完全的露出来，喉结不住的滚动着，而徘徊在他身上的唇舌也顺着他的姿势到了此处，在其上虚咬几口，留下些许的水迹以及齿痕。  
情热当头，吹雪几乎觉得自己被温水一般的情欲包裹了，肩膀上却猛地传来了一阵剧痛。他“啊”了声，差点跳起来，好一会才难以置信的问，“怎么突然咬人？”还不是情趣的噬咬，咬的挺重。  
亮似笑非笑的看他，拈着手里的一缕发，什么都没说。  
沉默维持了片刻，吹雪忍不住讨饶道，“……我最喜欢的当然是现在的亮。”他说的深情款款，攀住了恋人的肩膀索吻，亮顺着动作懒懒的伏下来，却发现他很认真，大好的机会也没继续，只是情难自禁的时候摸了摸自己的侧脸，顶多又环了下腰，便没再在意刚才的事情，探手摸下去，低声地问他想不想继续。  
吹雪的脸稍微皱了下，正巧门外又传来了一声不小的动静，郁闷的说，“饶了我吧……怎么也得等他们不在。”  
大概是没想到他居然过不去这道坎，亮忍不住笑了下，也没了更进一步的意思，耳病厮磨了一会便躺在吹雪身边，打了个哈欠。  
这一天的事情说多不多，说少却也不少。吹雪担心他身体，便说早点睡吧。哪想半闭着眼的人忽然看了他一眼，眼角眉梢都是玩味的笑，“这就哄我睡觉了么……不觉得忘记了点什么吗。”  
还之以了然和无奈的笑容，吹雪搂住他在额头上落下一吻，认真的说，“亮君晚安。”  
亮这才满意，有样学样的回了句晚安，也在他额头上亲了亲。  
两个人相视一笑，伸手按灭了床头灯，任黑暗笼罩了房间。


	3. 6

就算是夏日，第一缕的阳光也是和煦而温柔的。吹雪懒散的睁开眼睛，视野里还残留着一片暖洋洋的红色，连身旁尚带余温的空被窝都显得可爱起来。他伸手关掉了还没来及响的闹钟，下床轻手轻脚的朝卫生间走去，一进门就把正在刷牙的亮抱进了怀里，“怎么起的这么早。”  
亮权当背后的人不存在，继续做自己的事情，半晌才漱了漱口答道，“你不也醒了。”  
也是，前一天睡得太早……吹雪等他洗漱完自己也拿了牙刷，还没挤上牙膏突然发出一声喟叹，“明明昨天出门前才刮过的胡子……”然后愤懑的靠近镜子，恨不得把脸贴在上面，“亮，帮我拿下剃须刀。”  
“啊。”他听见恋人简单的应了声，却没把电动的剃须刀递到他手上，而是仿照他刚才的动作从背后把他抱住。吹雪眯了眯眼，靠在温暖的怀抱里，发出询问的鼻音。  
亮在洗漱台上的柜子里翻找了出了剃须泡沫，一面往吹雪脸上抹一面简单的说了两个字，“别动。”  
其实不要他说吹雪也不敢乱动了——拿在恋人手中的居然不是惯用的电动剃须刀，而是不知道从什么地方找出来的老古董。亮胡子长的很慢，平时电动的都用得少，吹雪也拿不准他到底会不会，只好僵住身体，任锋利的刀片在脸上刮来刮去，生怕被带出道口子。  
心跳因为紧张越跳越快，可如果老老实实的坐以待毙不搞点事情出来，那就不是天上院吹雪了。褐发的青年小心翼翼的开口，“亮知道吊桥效应吗？”他发现剃须刀微微离开了皮肤，立刻抢着这个机会说下去，“就是说，提心吊胆的过吊桥的时候，会误以为是同行的人让自己心跳加快，以致于将面对危险的反应误解成心动……”  
“你想说什么？”  
吹雪转过身去拽着恋人的手按在胸口，正色道，“感觉到我心跳的速度了吗？我现在又爱上了你一次。”  
看他半张脸上都是白色的泡沫和故作认真的表白，亮都忍不住勾了勾唇，本想让他去洗脸，却没想吹雪抱着同归于尽的想法扑住他，直接亲了下去。  
口腔里是薄荷的味道，冷冽的仿若高山之上流淌的冰泉……如果没有沾到他脸上的泡沫，亮还是认可这个早安吻的。  
两个人看着对方脸上的泡沫，都忍不住笑了起来，吹雪率先忍不住，转身去洗脸，亮也玩够了，拆了剃须刀的刀片扔进垃圾桶。家里有两个小孩子，这种东西还是注意点为好。

没等吹雪洗完脸，客房处突然传来一声低呼，听声音，应该是小亮发出的。两个大人立刻冲了过去，看到房间内的景象却哑口无言了。  
原来是自然醒的小亮发现自己被人当成了抱枕，刚醒的时候又忘了自己现在在哪里，不由得发出了一声惊呼。  
亮看了眼手表发现正好是六点半，不由得感慨了一下生物钟的强大——在道场那会，这个点数已经需要起床晨练，也难怪明明没有给他们闹钟，小亮还是醒了。可小吹雪睡得正香，又不知道前一夜两个人做了什么梦，他整个人都扒在新朋友身上，死活不撒手。小亮满脸的“好想走”可又怕吵醒了他，只好坐在那儿，眼神都不知道往哪儿落。  
吹雪当机立断的说，“怎么能抱着呢。”没想到和一句“可以再睡一会”重叠在一起。两个声音交叠在一起不分彼此，倒是让吹雪又小小的吃惊了一下。  
结果另外一个说话的面不改色心不跳，补了句“晨练停一天也没事”把小亮哄去睡回笼觉，拽了拽吹雪，退出了客房。  
“我好像第一次发现你是个惯孩子家长……”直到退到了客厅，吹雪依然有些不可思议。他扳正亮的脸，再三确认到，“亮真的不是更喜欢小时候的我才那么纵容他吗？”  
靛青色的眼睛危险的眯了起来，放在赛场上，地狱凯撒的注视就足够压迫的不少人胆战心惊，但此时那双眼睛只是审视着面前的恋人，像是在说你又犯什么傻。发现吹雪还在认真的想着这件事，他终于开口道，“你啊……到底要我说几次。”  
灿烂的笑容爬上了吹雪的唇角，“大概，要听一辈子吧？”

等小吹雪睡够从客房里摇摇晃晃的走出来，桌上已经只剩一份早饭。他微红着脸朝靠在那里喝茶的亮道了句歉，端端正正的坐在了青年的对面。他睡到后来松了手，作息良好的小亮就悄悄的爬了下来，四个人里面现在只剩他一个人没吃饭，一时很不好意思。好在没人与他计较这个，亮等他吃东西的速度慢下才简单的把今天的计划告诉他。  
昨天只买了点必需品，住一周怎么也得添几件衣服——这些都是说给小孩子听的，真正的原因是他们都不知道在家做些什么比较好。吹雪这会已经想通了，决定一次头把家长的瘾过个足，省得以后都没了机会，而亮在哪里都可以，便决定吃完饭带着人一起出门。

在更早一点的时候，具体点就是吹雪还没现在那么出名的时候，决斗界的媒体和倾心地狱凯撒的粉丝给冷面的决斗界帝王找了不少暧昧对象，性别有男有女，每段绯闻都传得有鼻子有眼。吹雪对此当然是大大的不爽，奈何刚出道的时候他在次级联赛摸爬滚打，说出去他是地狱凯撒的正牌恋人只怕被人当成炒作，他正好又不知轴到了哪根筋，和亮约定了在世界级的比赛碰面就公开关系，绯闻传得风生水起的时候他还在痛苦的攒积分，压力积攒到最后，等他们真的对上了，两个人直接在比赛场上说开了。  
那场决斗现在都被人津津乐道，不为新科冠军天上院吹雪的诞生给角逐世界冠军的队伍又添上一位生力军，而是他们才发现，决斗也是可以拿来秀恩爱的……  
这也是两个人连墨镜都没戴出现在商场里，却没被狗仔队追着拍照的理由——报道烂了的消息没有价值。哪怕他们一手牵了一个小孩，看到的也理所当然的无视掉了。因此没人发现特意抓乱了发型的两个孩子有着和决斗界明星几乎如出一辙的面容。

小亮和小吹雪衣服穿得还是昨天的，所以到达商场以后四个人直奔了童装专柜。  
站在那里保持着职业性微笑的柜姐看到他们也笑容不减，极具职业修养的给他们介绍起当季的新款童装，一句都没有多问。亮看到那么多的衣服就头痛，恨不得把卡拿出来告诉人太鲜艳的颜色不要，其他每样都来两件。  
吹雪安抚的拍了拍他的腰，指了两件先给小号的自己去试，又蹲下来问另外一个，“小亮喜欢什么颜色呢？”其实他也知道答案是没有，可他就喜欢看小家伙想直接回答又怕失礼，在那里斟酌回答的样子，哪想有些拘谨的小亮努力的想了想，轻声说，“咖啡色。”  
把脑海里穿着毛茸茸的咖啡色熊布偶装的小亮用力打散，吹雪觉得可能是自己没听清，讶异的重复道，“咖啡色吗？”  
“嗯，和吹雪先生眼睛一样的颜色。”小亮认真的回答。  
很想装作什么都没听到的吹雪哀叹了一句，耳根有点红，差点忘了自己还需要再说些什么。  
发现顾客有些为难，柜姐极有眼力的立刻拿来一件咖啡色的套头卫衣，用推荐打破了尴尬的气氛，“这件应该不错。”  
吹雪如释重负，刚站起来就听到恋人轻声笑了下。“小时候的自己被我迷住了就这么开心吗？”他有些不服气，磨了磨牙故意问道。  
亮好整以暇的抱着手臂，眼神却落到刚出更衣室的小吹雪身上，“你觉得我去问他，会得到什么答案？”  
是了，好像他也没什么立场……吹雪讪讪的收了较劲的心思，却突然发现视线里有件熟悉的衣服，特意看了好几眼，才奇怪的问，“你们家不是童装专卖吗？”那件明显是照着成人体型裁剪的咖啡色的卫衣却和小亮拿去换的是同一款式。  
大概是正等着他这句，站在他们旁边的那姑娘飞快的回答，“是的，天上院先生，但是这套是亲子装，专门为家里宝宝是龙凤胎的家庭准备的哦！”她说完就拿了另外两件出来，同样的款式，同样是两件，只不过是粉色。  
推销还在继续，诸如粉色衬得气色好和裁剪贴身之类睁着眼睛说瞎话的内容，吹雪一概没有听进去，但那句“多适合你们一家人”让他下定决心，不顾眉间要挤出皱纹的亮，拍板买下了刚才试的两件和这一整套四件衣服。不仅如此，他还拉着小吹雪进换衣间，把两件粉色的卫衣都套上了。  
亮几乎想要逃跑，奈何那边两双褐色的眼睛里都写着期待，大有他不穿就哭给他看的架势，只好咬着牙走进更衣室，把那身和他风衣一样是黑色的T恤给换了下来，穿上咖啡色的卫衣。  
一大一小两个天上院吹雪在外面悄悄击掌，交换了“干得漂亮等会请你吃冰激凌”和“太棒了”的眼神。等亮走出来，吹雪立刻走到他身边，不给他任何抱怨的机会宣布道，“衣服买完了，找个地方歇会吧，再过一会也该吃午饭了。”  
再怎么不想理他，被小吹雪悄悄拽住了袖子也没办法发火了。亮闭了闭眼，最终还是点了点头。另一边的小亮本想问发生了点什么，但发现吹雪脸上情不自禁流露出了笑容也没有问出口——大家看起来都开心就好了。

走了一小段路吹雪也发现了，小亮对玩具几乎完全没有兴趣，而他自己么……还是很喜欢的。仔细算起来，七岁也不过是刚刚上小学的年纪，那会的他确实是看到了商场里的玩具就走不动路，但是为了给明日香买漂亮的衣服和头绳，这种渴望都被悄悄的藏了起来。  
但是这种心思瞒得住别人，却瞒不过亮。他一开始和吹雪讲话还没太注意，稍一回神就发现小号的这个老是回头看什么东西，差点摔跤，他本想问要不要抱，又记起吹雪别让他老这样，便留神去注意小家伙的视线落点。  
他是对这个年纪的小孩没太深的印象，翔七八岁的时候老是躲着他（当然后来也不是不躲他，只是被远远地抛下了，没了躲人的机会），但是记忆里有件事情倒是很清楚——有次翔被人欺负了摔破了膝盖，是他很努力才背回去的。两个人到了家，瘦小的弟弟立刻扑在母亲的怀里，哭着寻求慰藉。  
于是在他这里，拥抱和安慰某种程度上算是同等的东西，而不是因为溺爱才这么做的。如果不是吹雪说七岁已经不是不懂事的年纪了，他倒是不介意抱着小吹雪走上一路，就算不提吹雪那段时间过得很辛苦他想尽可能的帮帮忙，那么软绵绵的一团抱在手里也挺好玩的。  
思绪至此，手上牵着的小家伙差点又摔了一跤，见亮看过来，不好意思的揉了揉鼻子，又慌张的拒绝了抱着他走的提议。  
亮静静的看着他，良久才开口，“前面有一个小型的游乐场，去玩一会吧。”  
听到他这句话，吹雪也把小亮带到了游乐场门口，两个大人在外面等两道小小的身影钻进去，吹雪才微微笑了一下，“亮真是细心又温柔啊。”  
……如果真的是这样，就不会现在才发现了。亮无声的注视着恋人的侧脸，却没直接的说出口。就像他觉得小时候受的伤是小事不值得一提一样，吹雪也觉得童年时期的心思并没有什么值得在意的。可他看到了那些被仔细处理过的擦伤，也觉得自己应该做些什么，只好有些别扭的问，“是飞机汽车还是火车？或者，玩具枪？”  
吹雪连装回忆过去的功夫都没有花，轻声说，“你看哪个顺眼就买哪个吧，只要是礼物就很好了。”然后他就被拽着卫衣的领口带过去，得到一个结结实实的亲吻。他冷漠又狂妄的恋人粗鲁的揉了下他的脸，也自说自话了一次，“那就都买吧。”

把玩具专柜扫荡一遍后拎着大包小包的吹雪看起来倒是心情好一点了。他想起来还有答应的事情没做，便提议去买点冷饮。这种冷冰冰的东西在亮那边属于不喜欢但是硬要吃也可以接受的范畴，吹雪想吃他便点点头，一人买了个甜筒，又买了份巴菲外带。  
吹雪一直是很喜欢甜食的，吃自己那个就算了，还非要凑过去尝亮那个是什么味道，亮本来就不太有兴趣，索性递给他，结果吹雪又不要了，还振振有辞，“就是拿在亮手里才有意思嘛。”  
两个人闹了小半程，又回到游乐场边上。小吹雪正坐在副驾驶的位子上指挥着小亮用碰碰车撞别的车子。吹雪差点把甜筒按在脸上，视线在游乐场里那个小号的丸藤亮和身边这个大号的身上来回飘移，终于承认了亮这个开车活像暴走族的习惯并不是在地下决斗场学坏的，而是从小就这样。  
横冲直撞的小亮却完全不晓得场外的人有多担心，绕了一圈就没了敌手，还小心的靠边停了下来问身边的新朋友要不要也玩玩看。小吹雪却发现了场边两个熟悉的身影和手里的冰激凌，眼巴巴的看着不晓得是该出去还是和小亮再玩一会。  
吹雪故意晃了过去，隔着铁丝网问，“出来晚就没有啦。”一边说一边把甜筒三口作两口的吃掉，作势要拆外带的巴菲。小吹雪委屈的不得了，眼神里写着“刚刚不是说好了吗你个骗子”，看的吹雪很想伸手过去戳戳他的脸。  
“吹雪君。”小吹雪还没来及控诉便被轻轻推了一下，是小亮。他从车上下来，让出了驾驶的位置，轻飘飘的说了句，“我出去帮你拿冰激凌吧。”  
我是不是在不经意间又打了个助攻？吹雪很认真的思考起到底为什么会发展成这样，明明他和亮刚认识的时候并没有这么快的变成好朋友……难道是受了他们的影响两个小号的才会这么亲密吗？  
他走神走的差点把冰激凌都扔了，亮看不下去把幼时的自己赶回去，“继续玩吧，那是他买给自己的，等你们出来就化了。等会想吃重新买。” 转头接过了吹雪手上的东西，把这个不让他省心的按在休息区的座位上，无可奈何的低声问，“你能不能不要老逗他们玩？”  
“因为确实很可爱啊。”吹雪一边笑一边打开冰激凌，挖了一勺却没吃而是喂到亮的嘴边，“来，消消气。”他笑的灿烂，全不顾眼刀差点把他戳出洞来。  
他们背后得了亮许诺的小吹雪立刻老实了，在他看来，虽然一个是未来的自己，可他哄明日香的事情也没件件都做到呀，倒是没由来的觉得那个不怎么和他们说话的亮先生说话可信。他没细想个中缘由，朝小亮招招手，“快来快来，再不上场那些家伙要说咱们害怕了。”两个人又挤上了一辆小车，嘻嘻哈哈的开了出去。

午饭时间，吹雪对新身份适应良好，进了餐厅直接点了个家庭套餐。服务员看到小亮小吹雪和两个大人如出一辙的面容以及那套迷惑人的亲子装，把“两个男人为什么会有和他们长得那么像的孩子”这种问题吞进肚子里，如同梦游一般帮他们下了单回后厨重塑三观。  
小吹雪舔着终于吃到的冰激凌，开心了一阵子，可坐他对面的小亮却依然没有什么表情，像是小猫般慢慢的舔着手上的甜筒，很是心不在焉。亮君真是个奇特的人……他眨了眨眼，歪着头，悄悄的打量起二十年后的亮先生。  
来餐厅的路上亮先生顺手把买的东西放回了车上，腾出手以后就牵着他一直没放，当然吹雪先生也牵住了亮君，可他的脸还是有点红。他想说自己是七岁不是五岁，已经是个可以照顾妹妹的好哥哥了，不用老那么关照他拿他当小孩子看，可看到侧上方那张轮廓分明的脸，想说的话却没办法说出口。直觉告诉他，亮先生并不是不知道这些事情，只是依然愿意这么做而已……因为那只比他大了不晓得多少的手，从开始就没有紧紧扣住，他随时可以松开。  
他想着事情，一不小心就把快化的冰激凌粘在了脸上，不多时，一张湿纸巾直接递到了他的手边。小吹雪不由得轻轻“啊”了一声，脸登时烧红了。那张拈着湿纸巾的手，正是亮先生的。完蛋，我刚才偷偷看他也被他发现了吧？小吹雪心虚的又瞄了一眼，却发现那双靛青色的眼睛里没有揶揄与不耐烦，好像并不是什么值得在意的事情，便羞赧的回了个感谢的笑容，微微垂下头专心吃冷饮。放任而不纵容，温柔而不溺爱，亮先生是打从心底里对他很好。  
直到一阵香味飘进鼻子里，小吹雪才再次抬起头来，这次，露出个毫不掩饰的吃惊表情来。  
他不挑食，可也有喜欢吃的东西，平时怕麻烦照顾自己与明日香的阿姨都小心的不说出来，却没想到又不知何时被亮先生看到了眼里，不仅帮他点了喜欢的菜，还分到了盘子里。  
如果可以的话，也想变成像亮先生这样的人呢。褐发的孩童在心底悄悄的许下愿望，完全将真正20年后的自己抛在了脑后。  
那时他还不知道，今天过完，再次见到这个将温柔与细致藏在表象之下的亮先生得是二十年后的事情了。


	4. 5

如果说地狱凯撒给人最深的印象是气势和另人胆颤的电子流卡组，那么被无数女性粉丝追捧的天上院吹雪最能拿得出手的就是他灿烂如同夏威夷七月阳光的笑容——大部分人都一厢情愿的认为这个热情的男人是被地狱凯撒与他完全不同的冷漠吸引了，却不晓得那个将狂悖揉进骨血里的人才是从心热到血，整个人都是暖的。  
发出一声轻微的梦呓，褐发的男人翻了个身，下意识的避开了落在脸上的阳光。没睡够的时候什么打扰都是讨厌的，恩，大概只除了亮的呼唤……意识朦胧间，想再赖一会床的吹雪把手臂搭在恋人的腰间，试图把亮拉到怀里来当成大型的人形抱枕。  
他冬天极其怕冷，就连夏天体温都偏低，因此学生时代起就喜欢往亮身上黏，哪怕被嫌热的恋人推开也能当成一件乐事。亮拿他没办法，时间长了也习惯身边多上一个人，早晨的时候更会迁就他的赖床习惯，醒了也躺着再眯一会。  
因此，当手臂搭上去的瞬间，吹雪依然处于半梦半醒间，只当这是又一个平凡早晨的开端。然而手臂下的触感却告诉他，有什么不对。潜意识里传来了无声的预警，上次有这种感觉还是十数年前，他决意去把深陷黑暗的友人拉出来……吹雪猛地睁开眼睛，撑坐起身体望向了躺在自己身边的人，惊骇的几乎说不出话来。  
更让吹雪惊慌的是，他方才的动作把人吵醒了。  
陷在床铺里的丸藤亮困顿的睁开眼睛，一潭尚且有些混沌的碧色慢慢的聚焦，待到看清面前的人是谁，那双在决斗之外的时间都冷静非常的眼睛里陡然生出一种光芒，耀眼的无法逼视。他微微开阖着嘴唇，却仿佛忘记了如何说话，好一会才猛地抓住了吹雪的手，用压抑着兴奋又难以置信的声音问，“……是你回来了吗，吹雪？”  
吹雪苦笑着任自己的手上被握住的地方褪去血色，却没有任何阻止。在他面前的当然还是丸藤亮，但身量与神色都与同他相伴了十数年的恋人完全不同，不会同他调笑，也不会交换早安吻，而是只存在天上院吹雪的记忆里的，那个风姿挺秀的少年。  
更加准确的定位，他面前的丸藤亮应当来自十年前，那个他还作为darkness为七星效力的时候。  
察觉到吹雪的沉默，少年时期的亮依然用那般热切的目光注视着他的挚友，直到那个褐发的男人低声说出了“这里是十年后”，才自嘲的轻哂，慢慢放开了吹雪的手。任谁都看得出他的失落，可是他并没有将希望落空后的悲伤发泄出来，只是轻声的说，“没关系……知道你会回来就好。”  
稍稍稳定了心神，吹雪努力挤出一个笑容，“不问我怎么回来的吗？”对面的少年只是摇头，没再说话。这个反应如同一盆冷水，瞬间将吹雪浇得清醒过来。他暗骂自己怎么哪壶不开提哪壶，露出个尴尬的笑容，试探着问，“要起来吗？该吃早饭了。”  
绿发的少年轻轻点头，视线却依然落在吹雪身上。那目光仿若实质，看的吹雪心里有些发慌，也提醒了他一点别的事情……吹雪不动声色的把房间内的东西扫了一遍，暗自庆幸他和亮没有置办太多情侣装，床单被套也依着亮的喜好选了素净的花纹，不会被一眼看穿，而坐在床上似是走神的亮还沉浸在重逢的心情中，没有问什么让他难以回答的问题。  
吹雪飞快的把睡衣扣到最上面一颗扣子，匆匆的丢下句，“我去外面看一下”，逃跑似的离开了房间。  
待推开客房的门之前，他都以为自己会在客房里看到提前起床的恋人，然而房间里只有两个七岁的孩子睡得香甜——前一天玩的太累，小亮也难以保持往日的作息了。  
是因为错乱的时空吗……我的亮和十年前的凯撒亮对换了？想起十年前这个时间点，褐发的男人脸色陡然有些不好。他走进厨房，狠狠地锤了下大理石的台面，任剧痛袭来，才勉强的寻回一点理智。瞒过少年的亮还不算是麻烦事，他好歹也认识了亮那么久，但是亮在十年前会怎么样？他是不是安全的被传到了那个空间，能不能像好运气的小亮小吹雪被带到安全的地方，能不能回来，以及……会不会碰到darkness？  
“吹雪。”背后忽然传来一道声音，将吹雪从乱麻一般的思绪里拉扯出来。他伸手搓了搓自己的脸颊，又深呼吸几下，才带着笑容转过身来，温和的问，“亮君去过客房了吗？”答案是肯定的，吹雪便继续道，“他们和你一样，是从自己的时间里被传送过来的……之前发生了一点事情，大概引起了时空的混乱吧。”  
亮依然只是望着他点头，看起来心思完全不在这个上面，任吹雪絮絮叨叨的说着话，直到问到他早饭想吃什么才终于开口，“随便什么都可以。吹雪——我可以这样叫你吗？”  
他的脸上，最初的欣喜与迷茫都潮水一般退去了，显得尤其冷静。吹雪心知这才是亮该有的模样，可又显得他太不镇定了。胡乱的点了点头，吹雪听到少年再度开口，这次依然是问句，却带上了些许试探，“那你可以直接叫我的名字吗？”  
为什么要这样问？这是吹雪第一个想法。他有些犹豫的望着少年的亮，知道这句话如何都不能问出口，只好站在他的角度猜测这个问题的深意。没想到亮见他为难，闭了闭眼，低声道，“没事……当我没问过吧。”  
如果真的不在意，又何必要问出来。吹雪望着他瘦削的肩膀，和成年男性的宽厚不同，那还是少年尚未长成的样子，可是却过早的担起了沉重的东西，心中一时也有些疼惜，忍不住上前了半步，解释道，“并不是因为和你生疏了才这样叫你的。”相反他们的亲密是十七岁的丸藤亮不能了解的那种。  
他谨慎的选择措辞，亮却如释重负的直直看过来，那句他故作轻松的解释顿时有些磕磕绊绊，“过去的我，大概也不想亮君被未来的自己叫的那么亲密吧。”  
这是个拙劣的小借口，可亮却没有多问，轻轻点头，转了个话题，“要我去叫他们起床吗？”他问的自然，连带着吹雪也暗暗放松下来，露出一个浅笑，“好啊，不过到七点半再去吧。我小时候就经常起不来，有时候还要明日香来叫。这几天就麻烦亮君了。”  
亮微微颔首，也没再厨房久呆。吹雪替他拿了全新的洗漱用具，他便自行去洗漱了。

支走了他，吹雪微微沉下面色摸出了手机，毫不犹豫的在联系人里选择了游城十代。等待电话接通的时间漫长的令人心惊，接通了以后传出的声音也让人难以开心起来。吹雪在对方困意连连的说出“你好，这里是约翰•安德森”的时候，恨不得把手机砸到北欧去，“……为什么十代留的是你的号码？”  
约翰短短的“啊”了一声，低声叫到，“吹雪前辈？”片刻后他才答道，“十代说他经常去没有信号的地方，留了号码也没用，有什么事情不如让我转告他——十代昨天就去欧洲各国归还被夺走的卡片了，吹雪前辈找他有事吗？”  
听筒那头只有轻微的噪音，约翰便又耐心的等了一会，好心的建议道，“凯撒那里应该有应急的联系方式，你可以问问他。”  
“……问题就在这里。”吹雪的声音有些茫然，“他大概，和十年前的他对换了。我找不到他。”  
约翰那里显然也意识到了问题的严重性，立刻唤来了宝玉兽询问起来，听筒里不时传来青年的低语，等那道声音重新清晰起来，已然恢复了平日的元气，“宝玉兽说不用担心，都是时空错乱引起的，再过几天凯撒就会回来了。”  
那种乐观的态度让吹雪无话可说，他所担心的事情真的说出来恐怕也不会得到确切的回答吧……低声道了句谢，他默默地挂断了电话，认命的准备将剩下的五天熬过去。

唯一能让吹雪感到安心的是，少年时期的丸藤亮足够安静也足够省心，说了不会打扰到吹雪，就要了耳机和平板看专门替他下好的比赛视频。若不是坐的太过端正，乍一眼看过去仿佛他的恋人还未离开。  
吹雪就怕那些成套的日用品被发现，巴不得亮专心在决斗上，等两个小号的醒了又拜托他帮忙照顾，半个上午很快就匆匆过去了。  
虽然忙，可他的心里还是很担心。作为darkness的记忆直到现在仍然都是零零碎碎的，不过能够想起来的都不是什么好事情，光是想到亮可能要碰上这么个自己他就忍不住心生烦闷。他自然不是怕亮对当时的自己会产生什么连带的感情，亮对darkness从来是一点好感都没有，只是，多多少少的还是介意那些糟糕的过去。更可怕的是，darkness那个龙癌末期的患者看到电子终结龙后会不会像之前的那位时空穿越者一样，把那机械族的庞然大物错认成龙族？要是起了拉拢之心可麻烦了。  
然而无论他如何担忧，司职燃烧与毁灭的真红眼都没有带他穿越时空的能力，纠结了一阵，只好又给约翰发短信让他找十代再看看有没有提前结束时空混乱的方法。

待他好不容易回神，却发现客厅里两个亮板着脸不知道在说些什么。7岁的那个倔强的仰着脸看高了很多的自己，一步都不肯退让的样子，17岁的那个也低着头，用初具压迫感的目光居高临下的看幼时的自己。小吹雪在旁边想劝又劝不住，只好拉着小亮的袖子，脸都涨红了。  
虽然不明白发生了什么，但是那副煞有其事的样子倒是让吹雪郁结的心情渐渐散去了。他走出厨房，故意踩出点脚步声，就看一大一小两张相似的脸都看过来，17岁的那个率先不再言语，同吹雪说自己去书房继续看视频了就转了身，脸上什么情绪都看不出来，7岁的那个则鼓着脸，自己坐到了沙发上。  
吹雪看着好玩，耐心的等到午饭后，终于有人先忍不住跑来找他。

看着本该去午睡的小亮学他的样子蹲在阳台上，吹雪忍不住去捏了捏他的脸，“往边上去点，呆在阴凉的地方，当心中暑。”  
小亮依言往旁边挪了点位置，依然气鼓鼓的盯着吹雪正在侍弄的花花草草，什么都不肯说。  
吹雪知道这人从小时候就养成了生气的时候先自己平静心情的习惯，这会怕是还在气头上，便也没有过问，继续干手头上的事情，只是特意放满了速度。在他差点把要修剪的吊兰剪秃的时候，小亮终于开口了，“吹雪先生觉得我和长大以后的样子像吗？”  
像，当然像。特别是和外面那个静静看书的学院版，简直是一个模子里印出来的。啊，也不对，面前这个还是要更可爱一点的。当然这话也不能直说，只淡淡的说了句，“挺像的。”  
这个问题大概也被小亮拿来问过小吹雪，得到这个答案他并不吃惊，但神色一瞬间变得非常迷茫。吹雪忍不住问怎么了，小亮思考了一会，小声说，“可我觉得，那不太像我。”  
吹雪想要纠正他这个大的不像小的的说法，小亮却没给他机会，低着头把剩下的话也说了出来，“师范说，我一直是最能静下心练习的人，以后也会保持这样的心态走下去。见到亮先生的时候我确认，确实是这样的……可他不是。”  
这个“他”明显指的就是外面那个和他发生了一点争执的少年亮了。在吹雪眼里自然是涉世未深的孩子与少年比较像，没想到听到了本人截然不同的想法，顿时有些好奇，便耐心的问，“小亮觉得哪里不像？”  
回答来的很快，似乎思考了很多次，“他的心一点都不静。吃饭、练习抽卡、和我们说话，都是。”小亮看吹雪似乎不太信，有些急了，补充道，“和吹雪先生相处的时候最明显。”  
这结结实实的让吹雪吃了一惊。都说小孩子敏感，他却没想到小亮竟会将未来的自己看得那么通透。亮身上那份焦躁他自然是感觉的出来的，倒不是因为他了解这个时期的亮，相反，正是因为他错过了这段时间，少年身上那种与他记忆里不相符的地方就显得尤其的突兀了。  
而这段时间，唯一发生的大事就是吹雪的失踪。那么，这种变化肯定也是因他而起的。这件事对于吹雪来说有一种隐秘的自豪感，不为别的，就为只有他才能让丸藤亮失态如斯。可是通过这种事情证明绝对完全不是他的意思，如果可以的话，他更希望自己永远别有机会发现，那么亮也不会那么伤心了。  
想到这，他不禁心神震动，微微苦笑了一下，轻声道，“亮他……我是说，你的未来，会遇见很多事情。如意的，不如意的……这些事情你未必都会放在心上，但是它们还是在无形中给你带来了影响。”  
或者，干脆的将你改变了。他注视着面前蹲下身才能平视的幼童，那张稚嫩的还有些婴儿肥的脸上写着不解，却因为思索的神色与外面那个17岁的丸藤亮重叠在了一起，又慢慢的变换成那个身着黑衣的地狱凯撒。他想起小亮所说的，他们争执的原因，忍不住苦中作乐的想到，还好不是让外面那位和地狱凯撒碰上了，否则定然是水火不容吧？毕竟……那段时间的丸藤亮几乎彻底变了个样，即使他知晓亮的内里从未变过，那个狂悖火热的地狱凯撒也绝非从未经受过挫折的凯撒亮能够理解与接受的。  
这件事莫说是和小亮提起，就算和少年的亮也无从说起。所以他只是伸手揉了揉小亮的头发，柔声道，“未来的你和我说过，不明白的事情可以放在一边，日后总会知道答案或者自己想通，你要不要也试试？”  
小亮似懂非懂的点了点头，可脸上的表情依然明晃晃的写着“我还没想明白”。那副皱着眉毛的样子实在太可爱，吹雪心里顿时也柔软起来。原来这就是他未曾介入过的，亮的生活。他曾经听亮断断续续的提起过他的童年与少年时期，渐渐的也拼凑出了恋人过往的全貌，可实际接触过后，却依然觉得新意满满。  
将来，他和亮一同携手共度的时间，一定还会有更多更有趣的事情发生吧，这次他定会陪伴在亮的身边。这样一想，似乎这几日的分离也算不得什么了。

时间还不算太晚，吹雪便把小亮哄去再午睡一会，哪想一转身便看到亮就站在客厅里，不知何时到的。他手上拎着平板和笔记，约莫是来问决斗的事情，可看到了吹雪他也没有开口，若有所思的盯着看。  
吹雪回了一个微笑，心里却预感到可能还有个大麻烦在等着他。


	5. 4

要说吹雪那边面对的还算是小矛盾的话，亮这边的环境简直可以称得上险恶。  
绿发的男人站在新住所的阳台上静静的望着远处的灯火，在他应该呆着的时代里，他所站的地方以及目力所及之处都被推平建了一座公园，但是现在这一整片地方依然是好几家乌烟瘴气的酒吧。  
这就是吹雪不喜欢来这里的原因么……他露出个近似于微笑的表情，手指却扣紧了窗台，让牙白的指尖完全褪去了血色。良久之后，他才舒出一口气，恢复了面无表情。  
一个全身都裹在斗篷里、连脸上都缠着绷带的青年站在他背后，饶有趣味的盯着他，“地狱凯撒，那里有什么能引起你注意力的东西吗？”  
亮用冰冷的目光扫过他，仿佛青年不存在一般离开了阳台。交臂而过时，亮听见那自称Amunaeru的青年隐秘的笑了，用仿若耳语的气声同他说，“希望你和吹雪同学相处愉快。”  
实在是有够无聊的试探。亮这样想到。他表面上看起来吝啬于将自己的任何注意力放在决斗以外的事情上，心里却忍不住发笑。显而易见的，他知道这个神神秘秘的Amunaeru是他曾经的炼金术课老师大德寺，而对方也猜到这就是唯一在他课上会乖乖听课做笔记的好学生丸藤亮——虽然不知道因为什么怪异的长大了，变成和他自己差不多的年纪，但是见面的那刻两个人都装作毫不知情的样子。这本来是件默契的事情，又何必去为了“掌控着一切”的错觉去挑明呢？如果不是为了近距离的看看这时候的吹雪在做什么，对方跑来试探的第一时间他大概就离开了。  
是了，吹雪还在这里……亮站在他的临时住所前，伸手慢慢推开了那扇门。

他与这个时代的吹雪，或者说Darkness，是在一天前相遇的。虽然用了一个看似美好的词语来形容，但是当时的情形却完全与之无关，甚至凶险非常。直到此刻，亮依然错觉自己会闻到鲜血的铁锈味，以及那种压抑的让人胸口发闷的糟糕感觉。  
那极其类似于在异世界决斗时生命值受损的感受，或者说，根本就是同一种东西。  
吹雪曾经不止一次的抱怨过他对自己的身体毫不在意，事实上亮也不晓得自己还在意什么，至少，撞见通过黑暗决斗来达成目的的Darkness时，他的脸上依旧是冷漠的可以把空气冻住的表情，直到那只红色眼睛的黑龙将一切都吞噬，留下落在地上的决斗盘和卡组。  
如果是吹雪目睹他在地下决斗场决斗的样子，肯定早就大呼小叫的过来拦了吧？而他之所以能冷眼旁观这场黑暗决斗，甚至借此机会主动站出来、编造了一个身份混进七星，大抵是从心底里没有把此时的Darkness与吹雪画上等号——虽是这么说了，他如果真的不在意，也不会出现在这里了。毕竟，他再怎么不想看到Darkness，被那股黑暗意识掌控的仍是吹雪的身体。  
一想到这个他的心里就翻腾起复杂的情绪，也亏得如此，那份压抑在冷漠之下的烦躁让他的伪装看起来更加真实。  
因为追求力量叛出师门的决斗者……亮自嘲的一笑，在心里咀嚼着自己的新身份，踏入了房门。

七星的总部位于酒吧上方的一间小旅馆，这是亮一直觉得非常怪异的事情。吹雪和他提起的时候总说影丸董事的计划既缜密又漏洞百出，既可以花上一两年的时间让雇佣兵团潜伏进学院，也可以像是儿戏一样随意吸纳各种稀奇古怪的成员，再让他们像个笑话一样被学生们挨个击败。  
而那个总部在吹雪口中也是漏洞的一部分。亮依稀记得吹雪用嫌恶的表情提起那里经年不散的烟酒味儿和夜晚的噪音，当时他没有在意，如今却深刻的领会到了能被吹雪这个爱热闹的人讨厌的到底是什么声音——隔了几个房间已经有人趁着酒劲颠鸾倒凤，发出的种种声音实在是非常不堪。  
亮忍不住皱起了眉，一时生出了在阳台上过夜的想法。然而这样的情况下倚靠在床上凝视着月亮的少年却毫无动静，如果不是微微起伏的胸膛，几乎像是具尸体。  
那么安静，全无白日里暴躁的倾略性，让亮第一时间意识到面前的不是Darkness。但他也不知道能不能把这人当成吹雪。  
Darkness幻化而成的面具遮住了少年的上半张脸，只露出轮廓清俊的下颔以及那双本该吐出笑语、现在却无一分血色的唇。  
靠近的时候地板发出了吱吱呀呀的声音，几乎盖过了远远传来的喧闹与几个房间外不堪入耳的声音，亮也如愿发现少年微微偏了下头，似乎想要转过来看看是谁，片刻后动作又停下来，留给亮一张笼罩在月光下的脸。  
清冷的月光落在他苍白的皮肤上，让亮一瞬间以为自己回到了家乡，又看到了冬天时连夜下着的大雪，还有印着月光的雪地。月光似水，可那一小片皮肤却仿佛比月色还要吸引人，引得亮下意识的伸出手去，试图揭开那张面具。  
对方只是下意识的别过头，抗拒与阻止的意思都不算很强烈，在亮这里直接被无视过去，于是那张他本以为会黏在吹雪脸上的面具被轻而易举的取下了。熟悉的仿佛刻在心底的面容真的露出来后，亮反而有些迟疑了。苍白自不用说，还比起记忆里刚刚回归的吹雪更瘦削，凸出的有些突兀的颧骨与深陷的眼眶，还有那双被混沌与茫然充斥的眼睛，无一不昭示着他差到了极致的状态。无论是身体亦或精神，都在即将崩溃的边缘。  
“你这家伙……”亮不知道自己的声音里的情绪该是愤怒还是无奈，只说了半句就断在那里。他想问你到底知不知道如何照顾自己，又或者原来从来不和我说起的过去居然是这个样子吗？光是想到吹雪拖着这样的身体还在进行什么该死的黑暗决斗，他就想把那张寄居着Darkness的卡片直接撕掉。  
在微微走神的片刻时间里，吹雪似乎也终于聚焦了视线看清了面前的人是谁，脸上的神色总算稍稍变化了一下。他反复的开阖着嘴唇想要说什么，可又像是被什么扼住了咽喉，只发出了一些意味不明的怪声。亮有些担心的俯下身问他怎么了，僵持便猛地被打破了。  
躺在床上的吹雪瞳孔猛地一缩，发出了古怪的低吼，整个人几乎弹起来。亮下意识的伸手握住了他的肩膀，立刻便被挣脱了，而吹雪也仿佛承受着莫大的痛苦一样按住了自己的胸口，在床上缩成一团。  
他裸露在外的皮肤一瞬间染上了浅浅的绯色，触手时竟是高烧一般的滚烫。这绝对不是正常的热度。亮强自镇定下来，生怕吹雪抓伤自己，小心的把他抱到了怀里。可少年在他怀里还是挣扎的越来越厉害，几乎要压制不住，与此同时，那副躺在床头柜上的卡组也闪起了微弱的光芒。  
亮稍稍加了些力气把吹雪箍住，腾出一手将那副卡组拿来打开，放在第一张的真红眼暗铁龙正无声的诉说罪魁祸首就是它。拿起来之后，亮才看到Darkness栖身的卡片就躺在第二张的位置上。他凝视着卡片上的两点蓝色，就如同直视着它的眼睛，几乎要用目光把它们戳出洞来。  
如果不是这两样东西都和吹雪息息相关，损毁以后吹雪也会出问题，他绝绝对对现在就撕掉它们了。  
因着束缚的力量微微减轻，吹雪一下子挣脱了亮的怀抱，待看清他手中的东西，便低吼了一声扑过来扼住了亮的咽喉。  
亮一直分了心在他身上，勉强赶及把自己的手卡在其中，艰难的防止自己真的被掐死。唯一值得庆幸的是他面对的吹雪和他之间隔着十年的差距，男人与少年的体格差让他成功的把吹雪压制住——代价是他也气喘吁吁的了。他也怕吹雪再挣动，索性保持着把他压在床上的动作，俯下身贴在他的耳边低声道，“冷静一点，吹雪。我相信你是无法控制那股力量才伤到我的。”  
反复重复了几遍，吹雪总算放松身体，安稳了下来。皮肤上的热度全部退去，汗水却无法一同消失，让他那件衣服彻底的黏在了身上。再加上那剧烈喘息的样子，不知情的人恐怕要当成他被人做了什么吧。亮此时才意识到不妥，叹了一口气，想要站起身。  
吹雪就在此刻伸出手来，狠狠的抓紧了他的胳臂，那劲头活像是溺水之人抓住了救命稻草。他颤抖着身体，甚至没有抬头，好一会才低声道，“能不能留下来？”声音已经哑了，但是那口气却无比熟悉。  
亮哼笑了一声，“我的房间就在这里，你要我到哪里去？”  
得了这句话，吹雪逐渐放松下来，沉沉睡去，亮直到此时才抽出手，帮他拉上了窗帘。良久之后，黑暗的室内才传来了一声低叹。  
“让人操心的家伙。”


	6. 3

这场风波里第一个回自己原本时代的是小亮。  
吹雪虽然遗憾不能再戳他的包子脸，但也希望他能尽快回到正常的生活里——毕竟日后还有一场真正的相遇在等待着他。小吹雪则依依不舍的送别了新朋友，把聊天和决斗的对象从小亮换成了大一点的那个，相应的，亮也承担了叫他起床的任务。  
为了避嫌，吹雪从少年时期的亮来了以后就跑去睡了沙发，可每当他套着围裙在厨房做早饭的时候，亮总是抱着尚在打瞌睡的小吹雪和他有一搭没一搭的聊天。那种熟稔的感觉，仿佛在那儿的就是与他相知相伴了十数年的恋人，每次都让吹雪生出非常怪异的心情，更别提，还有个让他不知如何是好的小家伙。  
他垂下眼睛，很是无可奈何的看着几乎要扑到地上的小吹雪，心想自己小时真的有那么嗜睡吗，“亮君，把这家伙放在沙发上就好。”发现亮有些犹豫，又补上一句，“等会饿了他会自己过来的。”  
亮见他坚持便依言照做，而后走进了厨房，站到他的身边。  
由于都是吹雪做饭，这里完全是按照他的喜好设计的，选了温馨的颜色做成半开放式，显得很通透。而这个家的其他房间也一如厨房，每一寸都是两位主人共事的产物，充满了彼此的气息。亮虽然厨艺不佳，刀工却很好，休息在家的时候也会进厨房帮吹雪打下手，站的正是少年亮现在的位置。  
其实不是他们在一起之后才有这样的习惯的。早在两个人都还在学院的时候，那会还有个优介，三个人就经常挤在特优生宿舍的厨房里忙这忙那。特优生宿舍虽大，简易厨房里塞下三个长腿长手的少年也是几乎要打架，每次做饭都弄得一片狼藉，如今回忆起来却也成了美好的过往。  
想到这吹雪忍不住笑了笑，把料理的动作停下来，侧头问亮还记不记得一起做饭的事情。大概也是气氛太好，他忘了这是他十几年前的记忆，对亮来说却鲜明的仿若昨日。  
站在那安静的少年一瞬间流露出了非常激烈的情感。孔雀绿色的眼睛里剧烈的波动着什么，却又被生生压制下来，只剩微微颤抖双唇的昭示着他想要说些什么，最终还是被忍住了，小声答了句，“记得。”片刻后，复又低声道，“我来帮忙吧。”伸手拿过了吹雪手上的刀，阻止他再说些什么。  
这种逃避的态度可以说是完全不像是丸藤亮，而一想到这种变化是因为自己，吹雪一贯的巧舌也无用武之地，只好苦笑着检讨怎么老是提起不该提的事情。  
吹雪的心思不在面前的早饭上，他旁边的少年自然也只是勉强带过话题而已。亮处理着手下的食材，不自觉的低下头去。发丝落下，遮住了脸上落寞的神色，也扰乱了本就不算平静的心。  
他在两日前的清晨突然到来了这个时代。对他而言，能够见到失踪的好友自然是一件好事，可越是接触，心底越生出一种不甘。尽管说不上是因为什么，可他固执的认为他和这个年长了他十岁的吹雪不该是这样生疏的相处方式，而对方却狡猾的像是狐狸一样，每每流露出一丝他熟悉的气息又立刻后退，留给他张无可挑剔的面具般的笑脸。  
他在这心思百转千折，一时竟忘了自己手里还握着刀，对着手指便切了下去。疼痛袭来时他才迟钝的意识到自己切伤了手，有些木讷的看着血顺着伤口滴在案板上，把嫩白的豆腐染成红色。  
还是吹雪闻到血香才惊呼了一声，转过来猛地抓住那只带着伤口的手，焦急万分的说，“怎么这么不小心！”他让亮自己按住伤口下的血管，飞奔去找医药箱，急匆匆的几乎要撞上矮柜。而亮只是听话的按着伤口，好像那根本不是自己的手一般。  
“亮？还疼不疼？”吹雪见他眉峰微蹙忍不住问了个没有意义的问题，亮当然也只是摇了摇头，视线却移到了吹雪的手上。他们之间隔着的十年在体格上的差距是那么大，尽管吹雪一直不是骨骼粗大的体型，那只手相比少年来说也要宽厚的多。  
他看的几乎入神，又听见吹雪还在担心，便自嘲的扬了一下唇，“没关系，这是个教训。”做事情的时候就别分心。  
这话说得实在是很狠，但是也确实是丸藤亮一贯的风格。这事吹雪比任何人都有深刻的了解，叹了口气，也不知道该如何劝。这事他努力了快十年，都没彻底把亮这个习惯改回来，光是这几天又能和少年时期的他说些什么？  
27岁的丸藤亮是经历了地狱凯撒那段时期后才渐渐平和下来的，吹雪从不怀疑现在的平静沉着下还潜藏着锋锐的棱角，但他一直觉得，17岁的丸藤亮身上应该是没有那种近乎偏执的情感的，直到此刻，他才发现自己错的离谱——丸藤亮从来就是丸藤亮，一星半点都没变过。

手腕被握住举高，用来加快止血的速度，可亮依然觉得这个过程漫长的几乎难以承受。也许是因为面前这位久违的人触动了他的心神吧。他有些出神的望着吹雪那张帅气依旧，又格外成熟的面庞，像是自言自语一般低声道，“我现在觉得，我的运气还算是不错……”  
说完后他便低下头，只露出秀气的下颔和发白的嘴唇。在吹雪面前他自是没有生人勿进的气场的，这会看着就像个普通的少年，却顿时拨动了吹雪心底的那根弦。  
褐发的男人故意笑了一下，装作误会的样子岔开了话题，“啊，亮君现在才发现吗？不光是运气，抽卡运也格外的好呢。”  
亮认真的抬头看他，并不准备任由他把话题敷衍过去，“不是这个。我是说，真的等到你回来这件事。”  
这句话确确实实的让吹雪愣在了原地。他和亮在一起后很少会提到这段分离的日子。他是因为知晓亮对他的心意，无法更不忍将亮的等待作为调侃的话题，只能加倍珍惜他们之间的感情，而亮似乎更是觉得理所当然，没有什么可说的。于是，在两个人的默契下，这几乎成了个盲点，而此时，吹雪却突然忍不住的想到，亮真的像他后来说的那样，没那么在意吗……  
他的恋人总是感情不外露的模样，一方面是本身性格如此，一方面也仿佛作为地狱凯撒生活的时候他就把所有感情的耗尽了，可真的看到17岁的丸藤亮，吹雪才明白，就算是亮，这段等待也来得太折磨人了。  
也许是提到了就不想再忍，亮的话语渐渐的流畅起来。“你走了以后，就没有人叫我的名字了……偶尔幻听到你的声音，回头却什么都看不到，我都会想，我还能等到你回来吗？”  
亮说的含蓄，甚至表情都没再有过大的改变，吹雪仍是觉得心脏被猛地揪紧了。他本想抚摸着对方的脸庞，又觉得这个动作太亲昵，只好将伸出的手不伦不类的放在亮的头顶，轻声说，“谢谢你一直等我，你已经……很努力了。”  
他不能告诉亮他到底是在怎样的情况下回来的，因为如果要解释他失踪的经历只会让人更加难过。而这个不像是回答的应对似乎已经足够了，他记忆里永远平和又强大的丸藤亮顺着他的力道低下头去，沉默了一会，用没有伤着的手拉住吹雪的，轻轻的盖在自己眼前，哑着嗓子道，“谢谢。”  
指缝间有温热的液体留下，吹雪一时间慌了神，想抽出手来帮他擦掉眼泪，亮却固执的按住他的手，紧紧盖在眼睛上，“这样就好了，吹雪……这样我就能继续等下去了。”  
是啊，那么无望的等待，肯定很难熬啊……吹雪沉默着倾身给了亮一个拥抱。为了能够心安理得的面对真正的恋人，他总是尽量避免和少年时期的亮有肢体接触，可是现在，他觉得自己必须给尚且年少的亮一点支持，哪怕，这如黑夜里一点荧光的小动作什么都不能改变。  
亮用力的回抱了他一下，放手以后只剩眼角一点浅浅的绯色，完全看不出方才难过的样子了。  
吹雪望着他，不由得想起了他未来将要遇见的一切。这时的丸藤亮可以用的上过刚易折这个词来形容，他的路走的太顺遂，也就很容易陷入迷惘……那些苦难磨砺了他，即使他想要伸手提前拨正那条道路，可又不得不承认若是被自家的恋人知道会被说多管闲事。  
那种惨烈又光辉的蜕变造就了现在的丸藤亮，让他的人生充满了戏剧性的美丽，他只能旁观——正如他的那份痛苦与纠结亮也无法插手一样。  
时至此刻，吹雪开始疯狂的想念起真正站在自己身边的那个人，在那里，你也会看着那时的我，露出担忧的表情吗？他凝视着少年的面孔，陷入了沉思。


	7. 2

零星几点星子缀在天幕上，半轮月亮幽幽的发着光，几乎被通明的灯火盖了过去。亮站在高楼的顶端，凛冽的夜风刮得脸生疼，他的脸色却没什么变化，一如身旁那个戴着面具的少年，冷淡的朝下望去。  
那里将会出现他们今天晚上的目标，某个著名的卡商——出名是因为他做了不少强取豪夺决斗卡片的事情。他们此行要从他手中拿到某张卡，手段不论。但是既然让暗吹雪跟他一同前来，而非用这个任务当做他的投名状，想来也是默许了什么吧。亮微微出神的想着，蓦地被身旁的龙啸唤回了神智。  
那是一条通体漆黑，只一对眼睛比鸽血红还艳丽的龙，真红眼黑龙。它寓意着破坏与毁灭，寄宿着极为强大的力量。他本来应该是看不见这条龙的，就像吹雪也不该拥有这样的力量，但是Darkness的附身使得褐发少年也能够驱使精灵——代价是身体被反噬的残破不堪，仿佛一只千疮百孔的口袋。  
每每想到这一点，亮就格外的不想看到这只出现在决斗影像外的龙。他抹平了眉间的褶皱，收回视线，继续在沉默中等待行动的时机。  
风衣的下摆在猎猎风声中飞扬，融进背后苍茫的夜色里。若有人在旁，看到两件如出一辙的黑衣与同样冰冷的面孔，恐怕要以为这里是一对同胞兄弟吧……思绪渐渐飘远，亮突然忆起大概就在十年前，他看过这个卡商落网的新闻——原来是吹雪动的手吗？

长久的等待过后，那辆姗姗来迟的车子终于出现在视线范围内。亮听见身旁的暗吹雪发出一声近似气音的冷笑，捏了个响指，黑龙立刻昂首怒吼，紧接着俯冲下去，而暗吹雪也抓住了滑翔翼，熟极而流的飘向了下方。亮握紧了横杆，稍作犹豫，跟着从顶楼跃下。  
真红眼黑龙在他们到达之前已用火焰将保镖逼得作鸟兽状散，只剩卡商和司机缩在车里。暗吹雪踱步过去，俯身优雅的扣了扣车窗，仿佛是来邀请某位美丽的小姐去参加化装舞会。但亮相信卡商不会误会，因为隔着车窗他已经看到了一张惊恐万状的脸。

“阁下想要做什么？”卡商强自镇定下来，隔着车窗大声问，“如果是为钱财而来，我可以提供——”  
暗吹雪没有回答，只是将那只Darkness的卡片夹在手指间，在卡商眼前轻轻一晃。那卡商顿时脸色煞白，下意识的断了话语，抓住了放在膝盖上的箱子，换来暗吹雪一声意味深长的感叹。  
“原来就在这里……”  
他慢条斯理的退后半步，做出“请”的手势，只露出下颔的脸上带着明显的讥笑，“我是Seven star的Darkness——将来寻仇的时候，可别找错人哪。” 话音落下后，绑在手臂上的决斗盘也自动展开了。  
卡商环视了一周，发现大价钱聘请的保镖都已消失不见，而那只狰狞的黑龙仍绕着车飞翔，心知无法躲过，脸上的表情瞬间狰狞了。司机也回过头来，亮这时才发现这个一言不发的人他竟然也认识——又是个臭名昭著的大盗。  
看来是场硬战啊。他按下决斗盘的启动键，露出个暗藏着兴奋与狂热的笑容。

决斗开始的一瞬间，暗紫色的雾气从地底弥漫开来，仿佛来自于地狱的底端。空气也随之变得厚重又粘稠，呼吸顿感不畅。  
伤害增幅装置无法做到这样的程度，只有黑暗决斗才可以。决斗里的生命值与真实的生命挂钩，败者将承担决斗的代价以及伤害——至于胜者是否也会伤痕累累，那是经历过的人才知道的事情。  
亮的脸色说不上好，这里压抑的大气总会让他的思绪里浮现精灵们居住的世界，在那里每一场决斗都要生死相搏。是的，他亲身经历过，所以此时格外的愤怒。该死的Darkness。他低声诅咒着让吹雪不得不拖着这样残破的身躯战斗的始作俑者，却又从心底庆幸这次意外的时空旅行。若非如此，他大概还没办法确切的了解这段有意无意被吹雪隐瞒的过去吧。  
他曾经和暗吹雪对战过，对方狂放的攻击方式毫不顾及自身的安危。当初他只觉得这粗暴又缺乏美感的战斗根本不像吹雪，现在才清楚的意识到这是Darkness所为。那不是它的身体，因而无所顾忌的乱来，再小的事情都乐于借助黑暗的游戏来完成。而他，无论是当时还是现在，都没有彻底驱逐它的方法。一切还要等到那个太阳一般的少年来终结，那么，至少在这短短的时间里，让他尽可能的为吹雪减少一点受到的伤害好了……  
从手卡中挑出三张盖在后场，亮结束了属于他的第一个回合。

决斗过半的时候，局势开始稳定下来，但是双方的生命值都削减了大半。  
心脏跳动的无比剧烈，好似下一刻就要不堪重负，再度停止工作——这种感觉实在是久违了，却又那么清晰，直接唤醒了身体最深处的回忆。在地下决斗场奋战的时候，亮也曾感受过这样的痛苦，而那时的他，过的要比现在迷茫的多……至少此刻他还有一个明确的目的。  
我的心脏啊，再坚持一会吧！绿发的青年坚定的按下了发动键，“我发动盖卡，电子隐秘技术。将场上的嵌合狂暴龙送入墓地，破坏青蛙•三重死亡——”   
巨大的青蛙投影在扑来攻击前破碎，代价是他自己场上空空如也。  
暗吹雪投来冷冷的一瞥，因着面具的缘故脸上的神色看不分明，但当他转向了负隅顽抗的对手时，唇畔浮起的嘲讽的微笑清晰可辨，“还有操作吗？那么，在回合结束前，我发动盖卡，速攻魔法，银龙的轰咆，将墓地里的真红眼黑龙召唤出来。”他又看了一眼身侧之人，笑容里的讥讽似乎更深了。  
就算自己不牺牲怪兽，他也有办法拦住对方的攻击吗？亮回望过去，似乎要将视线透过那张面具，射入暗吹雪的心底，良久过后，方自嘲的一哂，迎接新的回合。

虽然有着这样的小小摩擦，胜利的天平仍不可逆的朝着他们倾斜了。

收拾完残局时远方的天空已经泛起了鱼肚白。经历了一场货真价实厮杀的两人都了无睡意，回到简陋的旅馆里无声对坐。  
在黑暗决斗开始前，那张卡片就作为卡商那一方的“代价”被写在了条款之上，所以决斗结束之后，只是由他们支付了黑暗决斗所需的一部分灵魂，而非直接死亡。  
话虽如此，亮仍然错觉手里有些粘稠的质感，仿佛沾上了洗不清的血。他顺着暗吹雪的视线看了眼外面的天色，胭脂一般细腻的粉红正在缓慢而不可抗拒的扩撒开，显得十分温柔，连带着他的心情也好转了些许，忍不住问了个带着烟火气的问题，“今天的早餐怎么解决？” Amunaeru外出未归，而早饭平时都是他带回来。  
暗吹雪没有理会他，只有手指神经质的颤动了一下。片刻后，覆盖在他脸上的面具化作一缕青烟，投入了他的卡组里，露出了那张苍白瘦削的脸来。  
果然如同猜测的那样吗，这张面具不可能一直戴着……就算当时他没有伸手去拿，也总有要取下的时候。可这样木讷迟钝的吹雪，不是他想看见的啊。亮提高了一点声音，把问题重复了一遍，终于得到了简短的回答，“去找菲安娜拿。”  
再往下问也没有更详细的内容了。亮知道这是灵魂被抽离后，缺失的部分不足以支持生活的后果。吹雪曾经和他提起过……

那是某次，他们在赛场上碰到后的事情。  
“哎，亮真的有那么讨厌真红眼吗？”那张真红眼黑龙被夹在纤细白皙的指尖，随着主人的动作晃来晃去，“可它也是我重要的同伴呐。”  
操纵着电子终结龙第无数次把黑龙轰成渣的丸藤亮用冷淡到听得出嫌恶的声音承认道，“对。比你想象的还要不想看见这张卡。”  
吹雪困扰的用手指骚了骚脸颊，又把刘海撩到一边，视线在卡片和恋人间来回游移，好一会才苦笑起来，“真是的，亮这么明显的表达出喜恶我应该很高兴才对，但是这张卡……”他停顿下来，深吸了一口气，“亮，如果我告诉你，如果当初Darkness没有用它来填补我灵魂中的那部分空缺，我可能会变成个傻子，你对它的态度会不会稍微好上那么一点？”  
回答他的是长久的沉默。  
“力量本身是没有善恶的，亮比我还清楚这一点不是吗。好啦，不说这个了，为了庆祝你的胜利，我们晚上去家附近新开的法式餐厅吃饭怎么样？”吹雪并不介意冷场，轻巧的岔开了话题。  
亮很清楚面前这个人的秉性，不到万不得已的情况下他是不会把话说得这么开的。吹雪喜欢游刃有余的生活，为此可以装傻充愣，再一个人把所有的痛苦都承担下来。既然吹雪都已经说到了这个份上，他也不是沉湎过去的人，只能努力将对Darkness的厌恶痛恨转变为对吹雪的依恋，尽自己所能去让他们未来的生活更圆满一点。  
但当他回溯时间，站到那个因为黑暗决斗失去笑容的少年面前时，亮就知道，那份愧疚和痛苦从来都没有从他心里消逝过。

确认了面前安静老实的吹雪不会突然又拿出面具变成冷笑连连又极其暴躁的暗吹雪，亮走出了房间。既然不知道菲安娜是何许人也，早饭也只有自己动手了，但愿楼下的酒馆里能借到做饭的工具。

跟吹雪在一起的那么多年里，亮只学会了最简单的几个菜和捏饭团，而原本不擅长和食的吹雪为了迁就他的口味已经把各种复杂的菜式都学了个遍。在一起的时候觉得理所当然，现在才发现似乎是有点被吹雪惯坏了。  
拎着一袋扫荡了超市买来的材料和借来的电饭煲电磁炉回到房间，吹雪还保持着先前的动作盯着窗外。亮担心阳光太强烈有损视力，过去帮他拉上了一半窗帘。  
吹雪戒备的看了他一眼，露出了思索的神情，过了一会才慢吞吞的说，“是你啊。”似乎是忆起了这位临时室友。  
“嗯”了声权当是回答，亮有点心虚的从袋子里拿出速溶味增汤准备烧水，忙着找插头的时候那个迟缓的仿佛每个字都要思考一下才能说出的声音问道，“要做饭吗？”  
亮心下微微一惊，“随便弄点吃的当早饭。”微微侧过身子挡住那边的视线，把倒完了的小盒子扔进了垃圾桶。吹雪最反感他拿这些速食食品对付一顿，一直觉得这是对味蕾的摧残，也非常的不健康。亮虽不认同，有他做饭自然也就把东西扔在了一边，此时被问，下意识就先把包装迅速的毁尸灭迹，做完了才想起来这个吹雪并不会盯着他碎碎念，一时有些羞赧。  
好在靠在床上的少年并没有注意到这一切，只是终于收回了望向窗外的视线，开始对着墙壁发呆。  
“在看什么？”亮随手把饭煮上，随意的问了句。  
“没有看。”吹雪想了想补充道，“是在想事情。”他好像许久没有和人交流过，说话一直是断断续续的，“我在回忆一个人……应该很重要，可我想不起来。”  
亮本来拿着勺子轻轻搅拌开始沸腾的味增汤，手里的动作突然顿了一下，“你会想起来的。”这个安慰平常来看很是敷衍，也就亮自己知道是真话。  
吹雪意味不明的看了他一眼，又眼神涣散的面对着墙壁回忆他处于混沌中的过去。

小电饭煲煮饭的速度很快，不多时小小的房间里就充满了米饭和味增汤的香气，连吹雪都侧头看向了桌上尚未完成的早饭。  
亮原本没什么胃口，此时也有了点吃东西的欲望，等饭稍微凉下来一点就全部盛出来，趁热开始捏饭团。这个再简单不过，手上沾满盐和白芝麻，把饭捏成圆形，中间放上内馅，再包上一片海苔，就算是完成了。算是亮为数不多擅长的东西。  
他记着吹雪的喜好，翻出买的腌萝卜和梅子塞在饭里包进去，另外几个撒上了木鱼花，最后故意的做了一个芥末的放在旁边。  
不为别的，只为缓解一下心里翻腾的情绪。  
硬要说他现在的心情，那就是不好。尽管读书那会尽是他帮吹雪收拾烂摊子，换季了也要他告诉吹雪别太注意形象该换衣服就换衣服，后来在一起了就完全是吹雪照顾他了。这会难得有了反过来的机会，他却觉得非常不适应。  
倒也不光是被惯坏了——他喜欢的那个吹雪很温柔，尽管一度退缩过，把自己藏在强颜欢笑的壳子里，也依然是个积极快乐的人。暗吹雪那身黑色的风衣，从根本上来说就是不合适吹雪的。而他之所以没有去费力气让这个他百般看不顺眼又格外怜惜的少年提前走出这片阴霾，是因为他知道、更相信吹雪肯定会依靠自己力量走出来。  
若是日后被吹雪知道了这段错乱的相遇，也会笑着说，“不愧是亮，这么狠心”吧？  
于是亮心安理得的收手盛汤，叫吹雪过来吃饭。当褐发的少年选中了那个塞了芥末的饭团，被呛的直流眼泪时，亮一瞬间仿佛看到了他们轻狂又无所顾忌的学生时代。他愉快的微微眯起眼，递去了早已准备好的一杯冷水。


	8. 1

约翰所说的一周之期，很快就到了最后一天。  
夜色凉如水，轻薄的月光仿佛在地上罩了一层薄纱。放在过去，这样美好的夜晚里吹雪会在落地窗前摆上矮桌，邀亮过来，两个人相对而坐，喝喝清酒，说说闲话——或者什么都不说的时候，那种静谧也让人安心。但现在独剩他一人赏月，就觉得万分冷清与寂寞。

其实更早一点的时候，他玩笑着问过少年时期的亮要不要陪他在这里坐一会。那天之后他们的关系就缓解了很多，于是他能这样自在的开玩笑，亮也能很自然的摇摇头拒绝他，“还记得你和我说过吗，降温的时候别太早换衣服，要不然真的到了冬天会很冷。”  
吹雪不明所以的眨了眨眼，答道，“啊，我当时那这个当借口要风度不要温度来着，每天都冷的直哆嗦，后来感冒了还是你去买的药。”  
少年的眼神很温柔，“所以，比起感冒，我更怕接下来的寒冬。”  
时值初夏，冬天尚远，那么此话只能作一种解释……被当成了温暖的人苦笑了下，宽慰道，“冰雪一定会消融的。”  
“恩，我会等到那天的。”

是以他现在一个人坐在这里，默默的摊开了手掌。月光漏过指缝，在地上投射出细长的阴影，像是内心疯长的思念一样扭曲缠绕。  
亮在那个时代里过得怎么样了？有好好的吃饭睡觉吗，还是如他一般，孤夜难眠？吹雪无意识的翻过手掌想要在空中抓住什么并不存在的东西，突然发现周遭的空间像是水波一样泛起了轻微的涟漪。  
他条件反射的垂手往回缩，手指却在半空中碰到了什么东西。  
触感柔软，带着温度，显然不是空气。吹雪咬紧牙关才堪堪忍住喉咙口的尖叫，努力确认这种不算太陌生的空间波动到底来自何处。  
没等他想个明白，刚才碰到的东西向前一抓，直接握住了他尚未收回的手。

托白天睡了一整天的福，过了零点，作息良好的亮依然了无睡意。他倚着床，面朝窗户发呆，视线也不晓得落在窗外的月亮上，还是沉睡的少年身上。  
戴着面具的暗吹雪平日里极尽狂妄暴躁之能，连声音都是压低的，惟有睡着的时候看起来才完全是个17岁的少年。只是眉间永远带着褶皱，仿佛深陷在不会醒的噩梦之中。  
你的梦境中，到底有着什么呢？亮一边无声询问，一边走下床，帮少年拉好了被子。他本想去阳台上消磨一会时光，再不济还可以去楼下的酒吧，却没想伸出的手在空中与什么相触了。  
也算是出于下意识的伸手一抓，没想到抓住的是一只手，一只熟悉的只是触碰到就让他意识到是谁的手。四周的空间开始波动，那只手虽然是透明的，但是开始在半空中显露出了隐约的形状。  
正在亮考虑是不是应该松手的时候，被他握住的手挣开了束缚，摸索着翻过了他的手掌，在他的掌心用微微颤抖着动作写下了“Ryo？”  
问号的最后一点像是要顿在谁的心上，连他一贯平静的心情都随之变动了。  
于是他也有样学样的在对方掌心写下了“Fubuki”，半握拳收回了手想要等待接下来的反应。没想吹雪直接握住了他的手，一根根扳开手指，屈指在他掌心轻轻一弹。指甲刮过掌心，带来非常奇妙的感觉，似是一只奶猫伸出了小小的爪子，撩拨着他的心。  
哼笑了一声，亮紧接着缓慢的写下了一行字。  
我想你了。  
如果是那家伙的话，会惊讶着说，“这么直白的话语……稍微有些让人难以应付呢。”然后又装模作样的用他那一套“含蓄又绅士”的方法做更进一步的事情。  
——如果他们现在在一起的话。不过，那也就没有诉说想念的必要了。想到不能看到吹雪的表情，亮稍稍有些遗憾。  
片刻后，他的掌心上同样被写下了一行字作为回应。  
我也想你。  
……这都是什么笨蛋的对话啊。亮想象了他们面对面说这句话的样子，失笑，不再写字，轻轻握住了恋人的手，同时也感受到了对方温柔且强大的力量。  
没有去尝试着呼唤彼此，也没有因为数天未见而急着交换更多的对话，只是这样握着而已。仅借此就可以让一直轻微又无法纾解的焦虑全部散去。  
……就算是之前分别前去不同的国家参加比赛，好像也没有这么久不曾联系过吧。亮突然想到。要不是这样，恐怕他也不会发现自己早就已经深深地依赖上了那个家伙。要是十年前，那个沉迷于力量的自己知道他未来会变成晚回家都需要跟人报备的样子，大概也会觉得不可思议。  
可是再怎么难以置信，他还是和吹雪携手度过了那么漫长的十年，将过去错过的时间弥补了个够，也将继续携手走到未来的每一个十年，直到死亡将他们分开。  
光是想到这一点，他的内心就对归期生出无限的期待。

维持着十指相扣的姿势又过了一会，吹雪又察觉到了那水波般的空间波动，赶忙撤了手，在亮的手心写下了几个字。  
“等你回来……吗。”亮低低一笑，在吹雪掌心点了一下示意自己知道了，而后任着那只透明的手融化了一样消失在空间里，眼前只剩下那个睡觉都不能安稳的少年。  
尽管彼此的身影都没有更加清晰起来，但是吹雪那种不慌不乱的态度昭示着重逢的日子不会太远。既然如此，在即将到来的白天里，他还需要扮演好自己的新角色。


	9. 0

那是又一个初夏的夜晚。夜风徐徐，带走了白日里的暑气，送来清凉与幽幽的花香——是吹雪养在阳台的的花开了。  
“每次看到花开我就会想，人的生命就如同花……”吹雪端起一盏清酒，喃喃道。“积蓄了一年的心血，只为了一次的绽放。人和人的相遇不正也是如此吗？亮，我近来又做到了那个梦……一觉醒来你不见了，身边换了一个不会开玩笑也不会陪我喝酒的小家伙。”  
亮放下了酒盏，嘴唇被酒液濡湿在月色下微微反着光。他的眼里是些许的笑意，“我以为，你会更喜欢那个样子的丸藤亮。”隔着桌子倾过身去，学着吹雪的口气轻声道，“毕竟，不会‘逗起来很没有成就感’。”  
吹雪就着他的姿势吻上去，以舌撬开他的牙关，舌与舌纠缠，将刚有些凉意的夜晚又搅动的燥热起来。将分未分的时候，他咬着亮的嘴唇厮磨，“那亮呢？我以为你会更喜欢——”他空出了一只手用食指指着天空，而后被反咬了一口，不由得痛呼一声。  
始作俑者则附赠了一句毫不客气的威胁，“再来这套今天就去客房睡吧。”  
虽然扮了副伤心的样子，吹雪依然老实的照做了。他静默了一会，突然正色道，“其实我很感谢十代和约翰。你回来以后我也想过，可能这就是所谓的命运吧。”  
亮没有接话，但他知道这份心情同样在他的心底留存着。他已经再也无法把吹雪从生命中割舍掉，而那次错乱了时空的旅行真是让他确认这一点最重要的佐证。那短短五天的相处可能什么都改变不了，他和吹雪都还会依照彼此的人生轨迹走过歪路，再到很久以后才重新握住对方的手，但是这已经足够了。  
他复又端起酒盏，半轮弯月印在酒中微微晃动，如同谁的笑。他自言自语般低声道，“今年的花开得很好。”  
吹雪大笑，自己斟满了酒一饮而尽，朗声道，“是啊，来年还会一样好！”

月光下，白色的花瓣无声的舒展开娇柔的身姿，而人与人的重逢和离别仍在上演，终将像它一样绽放成繁盛的花朵。  
一切都将继续。  
END.


End file.
